A Forgotten Day
by JSF01
Summary: Marshall's birthday happened to land on Valentines' Day and it was overlooked and inevitably forgotten. Will a friend help Marshall celebrate and talk some sense in the PAW Patrol or will his birthday be a forgotten memory. Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Valentine's Day had come and all around Adventure Bay, love was in the air. Everyone but one pup was excited for this day. This pup was Marshall. His birthday happened to be on Valentine's Day, but it was overlooked as today was the day of love. At the lookout, all the pups were up extra early to help prepare for the party that night, except for Marshall who was awake, but in his pup house.

"Happy Birthday to me…" Marshall was in a very sad state, but he put a mask of happiness on when Chase came into his pup house.

"Morning Marshall!"

"Hey Chase."

"Ready for Valentine's Day?"

"Yeah. You finally going to ask out Skye?"

"I will try."

"Don't try, do."

Chase nodded at what Marshall said and left. Marshall decided to get up, revealing his sad face again. He had to put on a happy face as Everest walked into his pup house.

"Hey Marshall, can I ask you something?"

"Sure Everest." Marshall had a huge crush on Everest and thought that she was going to ask him to the dance.

"I really like Rocky, but I think he likes Tundra. Can you ask if he likes me?" Marshall still put on a happy face, but inside he felt his heart shatter into millions of pieces.

"I can try." Marshall made his way over to Rocky.

"Hey Rocky."

"Hey Marshall."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"I'm all ears."

"Do you like Everest?"

This question had Rocky take a couple of steps back, but then he knew that he couldn't ignore the question.

"I d-d-d-do. I know you like her too."

"She likes you, not me. You should go ask her to the dance."

"I will, thanks Marshall!" Rocky gave Marshall a hug, then went to talk to Everest.

"Hey Everest."

"Hey Rocky, what's up?"

"Do you want to go to the Valentine's Day Dance with me?"

"YES! YES! YES!"

Everest hugged Rocky and Marshall saw this. He couldn't keep a straight face on and looked sad. He went to his pup house and started to clean up. He sat down and started to cry, when he heard some noise from behind.

"Marshall dude, what's wrong?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Marshall happened to have a picture of his family in his paw. Zuma saw this and asked Marshall about it.

"Do you miss your parents?"

*sniffling* "…Yeah…" Zuma hugged Marshall, who has since stopped crying.

"It's okay, dude. We are here. You can talk to us about any of your problems." Chase, Skye, Rocky, Rubble, Tundra, and Everest saw Zuma and Marshall hugging, but didn't want to go up because they wanted to give them privacy. Zuma and Marshall then stopped hugging and Zuma left Marshall's pup house and Marshall closed the door and locked it. Chase, Skye, Rocky, Rubble, Tundra, and Everest went up to Zuma to ask what they talked about.

"Zuma, what were you and Marshall talking about?" asked Chase

"Marshall just misses his parents. He seems very hurt. I don't know how he has such a great attitude when things like that are on his mind."

"He always seems to care about us more than himself." Said Chase.

"Yeah." All the pups agreed.

Immediately after, Marshall came out and saw that he was the usual pup that they always see. Marshall looked into the direction of the group and waved, but he tripped over Rubble's food bowl and went rolling down the driveway. All the pups started giggling when Marshall got up. He looked over and saw that they were laughing. Marshall felt embarrassed and ran into the lookout to see if he could get away. After a minute, the pups gathered their composure and saw that Marshall was gone. They walked into the lookout to see Marshall helping Ryder with some of the decorations.

"Hey Marshall!" said Chase. Marshall didn't hear them walking up behind.

"AHHH!" Marshall went into the air and landed in Ryder's arms.

"Thanks Ryder." Marshall gave him a lick, then went back to clean up some loose toys in the lookout. Meanwhile, Ryder was setting up the table and he was confused.

"I feel like I'm forgetting something. Oh well, I need to finish soon." Ryder then focused back on the party. Marshall went up to the top of the lookout and set up the dance floor when he accidentally hit the control panel and a disco ball popped down and music started playing. Ryder came up and saw this and knew that Marshall found out about the disco ball. Marshall saw that Ryder was a little upset with him.

"I'm sorry, Ryder."

"It's okay, Marshall." Marshall knew that Ryder was upset. He knew that he just made a mess of things and decided to go downstairs. When he reached the ground floor, he tripped over some streamers and rolled out the door. When he got up, he heard laughing. He walked by the wall, out of sight, and heard talking of the pups.

"Marshall's very clumsy." Said Zuma.

"He's dumb." Said Rocky.

"Rocky, that's not nice. It was an accident." Said Tundra.

"Yeah, he is such a klutz." Said Chase.

"Stop making fun of Marshall." Said Tundra.

"Marshall doesn't deserve to be on the PAW Patrol." Said Rubble.

"RUBBLE!" yelled Tundra.

"Tundra, calm down. We are just joking." Said Skye.

"I don't care. That is not nice." Said Tundra.

"Wow…Marshall needs a girl to defend him!" said Everest.

"Everest, stop." Said Tundra.

"Tundra, calm down."

The pups stopped talking and decided to go outside. When they walked out, they saw Marshall.

"Marshall…"

Marshall was upset and he was being approached by Chase. He turned around and ran into his pup house. All the pups walked towards his pup house and knocked on his door.

"Marshall? Open up." Said Everest.

"Go away Everest."

"Marshall, talk to us. We care. You are part of the PAW Pa…" said Rubble, who was interrupted by Marshall.

"Stop changing your story. I know how you all feel about me. I know that only one pup cares about me." Marshall opened up and saw that he didn't cry.

"Tundra, thank you for caring about me. You are a true friend." Said Marshall. He smiled at Tundra, but didn't show any emotion passing the other pups. Marshall walked up and went to Ryder.

"Hey Ryder, can I talk to you?"

"Sure Marshall, what's up?"

"I have two things. One: I am sorry about the disco ball."

"No problem. It was a mistake."

"Please be completely honest with this one." Ryder had a confused and concerned face as Marshall took in a lot of air. He breathed out, then continued. "Two: Do you think I deserve to be on the PAW Patrol?"

Ryder was stunned at the question. He sat down and put Marshall on his lap, petting him.

"Of course, Marshall. You are the only fire pup and we need you for that job. You are as important as all the other pups."

"Thank you, Ryder."

"Can I ask why you asked this?"

"The pups were talking and Rubble said I don't deserve being on the PAW Patrol." Ryder became enraged and Marshall noticed this. "Ryder, don't. Let's focus on the party."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Okay, Marshall. Do you want to help me?"

"Sure."

Ryder was setting up the dance floor whilst Marshall worked on the DJ table and the speakers. All the pups came up to the top and saw the progress.

"Wow Ryder, you work fast." Said Chase.

"It wasn't just me. Marshall is helping me too." Everyone heard a thud.

"OW!" said Marshall. Tundra ran up to Marshall and she started to lick his cheek.

"Thank you Tundra." Marshall started smiling, but saw the other pups out of the corner of his eye and his smile turned into a frown.

"I am almost done, Ryder." Marshall said. Tundra stopped licking and went to Ryder. Marshall set up his laptop and started to connect everything to his laptop.

"I finished with the DJ stage. I will start to work on the speakers." Marshall walked off the stage and tripped on some wires. He heard giggling and was upset on who was giggling. All the pups, including Tundra, were giggling. Marshall gave a sigh, turned, and started to work on the speakers.

"Okay…umm…Done!"

"Great job Marshall. Go and get ready." Said Ryder.

"Okay Ryder."

Marshall went down the slide instead of the elevator. Ryder brought the pups, except Marshall, around him.

"I am very disappointed with you pups."

"Why?" said Chase. All of the pups were confused.

"Marshall told me what you said, Rubble. You also laughed at him tripping off the stage. I am very upset with you pups. I am still going to let you come to this party, but I am punishing all of you for at least 2 months."

"WHAT?!" All of the pups were in shock.

"No…Don't punish them. I am not unhappy, I am done with them." Ryder turned around and saw Marshall.

"What do you mean, pup?" said Ryder.

"I am not mad at them…I am done with them." Marshall walked down and got into the elevator. Ryder and the pups were all confused what Marshall meant. An hour later, the party started. Marshall was the DJ on the party.

"Okay everyone, grab that someone special and let's slow it down." Marshall played a slow song and saw Everest dance with Marshall. He knew that he didn't care anymore, but also heard a conversation with Tundra, Rubble, and Zuma.

"Marshall's overreacting." Said Tundra.

"Yeah." Said Rubble.

"I don't think so." Said Zuma.

"Why, Zuma?" said Chase.

"Well, we did tease him." Said Zuma.

"Well, it was funny." Said Skye.

"It was." Said Rocky.

"He is a clumsy pup." Said Everest.

"Yeah. I agree what you said earlier Rubble." Said Rocky.

"Stop." Said Zuma.

"Stop being a stick in the mud Zuma."

They all heard the song end and Marshall get on the mic.

"I will be taking a break right now, but keep dancing and enjoy the party!"

Marshall walked off, told Ryder that he needs to take a walk, and asked if he could run the DJ equipment. Marshall went down the elevator and walked off. All the pups and Ryder saw this, but thought that Marshall needed fresh air. Meanwhile, Marshall went to his cliff and looked into the bay. After about a few hours, a man that the PAW Patrol knew well walked up to Marshall.

"Hey Marshall."

"Oh, Hey Tom." Tom could tell that something was upset.

"What's wrong, Marshall?"

"I learned that the pups don't think that I am important."

"I am sorry Marshall. By the way, Happy Birthday."

"Thank you Tom. You are the first that said that." Tom was shocked that no one knew that today was Marshall's birthday.

"Didn't Ryder or the pups wish you Happy Birthday?"

"…No…"

"I'm sorry… I have some gifts for you."

"Really?" Marshall was very excited and happy.

"Come on, let's go to my house. If you want to, you can stay there if you are feeling sad."

"Thank you, Tom."

Since Tom was hiking by the cliff, it took about an hour to get to his house. At the lookout, the party had finished and everyone went home.

"Hey, has anyone seen Marshall?" said Chase.

"Not since he walked out about four hours ago." Said Skye. Tundra walked over to Chase and Skye.

"Hey, what's up?" said Tundra.

"Have you seen Marshall?" said Skye.

"No…" said Tundra.

"We need to tell Ryder." The pups ran up to Ryder.

"What's up pups?" said Ryder.

"We haven't seen Marshall in a while. I am getting worried." Said Tundra. Everest, Rocky, Rubble, and Zuma went up to Ryder, Skye, Chase, and Tundra.

"I will call him." Ryder called Marshall. Meanwhile, Tom and Marshall were walking by city hall, when Marshall's pup tag started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Marshall, where are you?" said Ryder.

"I am fine. Don't worry." Marshall hung up. Tundra decided to call Marshall.

"Hello?"

"Marshall, where are you? I am worried."

"Don't worry." Marshall hung up again. Chase then decided to try his luck and called Marshall.

"What?!"

"Where are you, Marshall? I am worried and so are the other pups."

"STOP ASKING ME THIS! I KNOW HOW ALL OF YOU FEEL AND I KNOW YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ME!" Marshall hung up. Skye then called Marshall.

"Hello?"

"Marshall, its Skye. Please tell me where you are. I am really worried."

"Do you care about me?"

"Yeah."

"Then get this through the other pups' thick skulls, I am fine. Don't call me." Marshall hung up and did something that shocked Tom. Marshall ripped off his tag and smashed it with his paw. At the lookout, Ryder knew that Marshall must have smashed it because he got an alert on his phone that this had happened.

"Marshall?"

No answer.

"Marshall?"

No answer. Ryder put his phone into his pocket and looked at the pups, angrily.

"Look at what you have done. Now, I can't find Marshall." Ryder then thought about someone else. He got back his phone and scrolled through to Tom. Before he called, he looked at the pups.

"You are all grounded for four months."

Ryder called Tom and he picked up.

"Hello?"

"Tom, its Ryder."

"Hey Ryder, what's up?"

"Have you seen Marshall?"

Tom stood there in silence. Tom was standing next to Marshall, who was saying not to.

"Uhh."

"Please, I'm really worried."

"I…I…I"

"Please Tom."

"I gotta go." Tom immediately hung up. Ryder tried to call back, but Tom didn't pick up. At Tom's house, Marshall and Tom had just arrived.

"Okay, Marshall. I want to show you your presents."

"Okay."

"First, here is a new pup tag with holographic projector and it is nearly indestructible. It hasn't been paired with Ryder's phone, so he won't call you. Two, I got you a new uniform. It is very similar to your old one, but it has bullet-proof Kevlar, a fire extinguisher, and a tool arm, which includes a fire axe and a hammer."

"Oh my… This feels so comfortable."

"That's wool."

"So fuzzy." Marshall started to smile.

"We aren't done yet. Come to my garage."

Marshall followed Tom to his garage. He had two tarps with bows on top of them.

"The left one is yours."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Tom took off the tarp and revealed a brand new pup house/fire vehicle.

"This is your new fire truck/pup house. In the pup house, there is a computer, TV that I could set a timer if you are grounded or if it gets late, a very comfy memory foam bed, a very strong door, and a foot and a half of lead in the sides of the car, including the top and bottom."

"Why lead?"

"That protects you if there is any nuclear warfare or gamma rays. There are three buttons. They say _Regular_ , _Lockdown_ , and _Bunker_. Regular is your normal pup house. Lockdown is used to lockdown all windows and uses a very strong, reinforced doors. Bunker is going into nuclear warfare mode, meaning that it will lock down and reinforce the doors and windows with lead to protect you. It will also expand to give you more room."

"Thank you, thank you, and thank you!"

"That's not all. When the pup house turns to a truck, the sides are bullet-proof, the tires are bullet proof and auto inflate, the car is still reinforced in lead, the seat is memory foam, and the engine is a W-16. The two engines were from Koenigsegg One:1."

"OH MY GOSH! THANK YOU, THANK YOU, AND THANK YOU!"

"My last gift is this car."

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah. The car is a red Koenigsegg One:1 with one-way glass, bulletproof/auto inflate tires, bullet-proof body, a roll cage, and two bucket seats with 5 point harnesses. The car has the same top speed as before, but is very fun to drive."

"Thank you so much Tom!"

Just then Tom turned around and saw Skye walking up.

"Hey Skye, what's up?"

"Marshall!" Skye ran and hugged Marshall. She was just about to tell Ryder, but Marshall asked her not to.

"Okay…"

"Skye, I have a surprise for you too."

"Really?" Tom took off the tarp and revealed a similar car as Marshall's, but was pink. He also showed a new pup house, pup collar, which was the same as Marshall's but in her decal, and a pup pack.

"The pup pack is also made of Kevlar and the wings are equipped with afterburners, which produces about half a ton of thrust. Your pup house has the same thing as Marshall's, but when you transform your house to helicopter, you now have three options. You can either have a helicopter, which is a bit more powerful, a harrier-type plane, which can use STOVL (Short Takeoff Or Vertical Landing) and a high speed, stealth fighter jet."

"Oh my! Thank you so much Tom!"

"No problem. Let's go in. It's getting late."

Tom, Marshall, and Skye went inside his house. Tom told them that they were allowed to sleep in his room and Tom decided to sleep on his couch. Inside the room, Skye was sitting on one side of the bed and Marshall sat on the other side.

"Marshall, I am really sorry. I didn't mean to tease you." Marshall said nothing, just cried.

"Marshall?" Skye didn't get a response.

"Please talked to me. I am so sorry. I didn't mean to. I know I can't take back what I said or did, but it hurts me so much that I hurt you. I really like you and care about you and seeing you in pain has hurt me." Marshall said nothing. Skye started to cry.

"I'm so sorry, Marshall." Marshall said nothing. He got up, walked to her side and hugged her, holding her tight.

"I am sorry for overreacting Skye. I love you." Skye was shocked that Marshall said 'love', but she knew that she loves him too.

"Thank you for forgiving me Marshall, I love you too." Marshall and Skye fell asleep, paws interlocked. The next morning, they woke up very early and smelt something smelling good. Marshall and Skye got out of bed and walked to the kitchen.

"Morning pups, hope you slept well."

"Yeah, we did." Said both Skye and Marshall.

"That's good. I made you breakfast. It is liver sausage and some meat."

"Yummy!" Skye was excited about getting food. Marshall and Skye's paws were interlocked again as they were sitting down.

"Are you two dating?" Tom said, smiling.

"Yeah." Said Skye, blushing a little.

"Skye, I thought that you liked Chase."

"No, I like you, Marshall. Chase asked me to dance and I couldn't say no. I danced and I know that he enjoyed it and I told him that it was fun, but I knew that I wanted to be with you."

Tom came by and gave Skye and Marshall liver sausage and some steak. Then, there was a message on his phone. Tom put the pan on the stove, ran some water over the pot, turned it off and grabbed a tea towel. Tom turned on his phone and became very worried. He dropped his phone and ran to his office.

"Tom, what's wrong?" asked Skye.

"I have a problem I need to deal with."

Tom was in his office for about two and a half hours. He came out and was out of breath.

"What happened, Tom?" asked Skye.

"I had to come up with an idea for another car for my company."

"Okay." Said Skye.

"I think you should probably head back to the lookout."

"Yeah." Said Skye and Marshall.

"You want to take your cars and we can play around with Ryder and the pups?"

"YEAH!" Both Marshall and Skye were excited.

"We can pull some stunts and tricks. I set the cars to sync with mine and they will copy my actions. It is locked with a passcode with a very secure encryption."

Marshall and Skye ran out whilst Tom locked up his house. They all got into the same type of car. Tom's car is a Koenigsegg One:1 with the exact same specifications as Marshall and Skye's but it includes a quad turbocharged engine with ten nitrous bottles connected. Tom drove first as Marshall and Skye followed. Tom closed the garage door and they started driving to the lookout. At the lookout, Ryder was distraught that he couldn't locate neither Skye nor Marshall. Chase was also worried because he wanted to talk to Skye about dating her.

The other pups were worried, especially Everest and Tundra who cared about Skye and Marshall. All the pups were in the lookout and they were very worried. Ryder, Chase, Zuma, Rocky, Rubble, Everest, and Tundra heard the roar of engines and saw three cars driving up the lookout. The cars immediately hit the brakes and started to drift around the lookout. The pups were a little scared because they thought that they were criminals that were going to steal things from them. After about three loops, the cars stopped. Marshall, Skye, and Tom were wearing racing helmets with one-way visors and race suits. Marshall, Skye, and Tom took off their helmets and Ryder and the pups were in shock.

"That was fun!" said Skye.

"Thanks Tom!" Said Marshall.

"No problem. Let me know if you want me to take you to a track and we can race the cars."

Tom walked to the passenger side of Marshall's car and pulled out his new pup house. He took Marshall's old one and placed his new pup house there. He did the same thing with Skye's and placed them to the side.

"Wow…" Ryder was shell-shocked.

"Tom, why did you do this for them?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"You're kidding, right?" said Tom.

"No." said Ryder.

"Do you know what yesterday was?"

"Valentines' Day."

"Something more important than that." Ryder was confused. Tom became furious when he saw that the other pups, except Skye and Marshall, were also confused.

"You have no clue?!"

"No…" said Everest.

"It was Marshall's Birthday! Did you not think about when his fucking birthday is?!" Tom lost it, and went on a rage, his face red as a tomato with rage. "What the hell is wrong with all of you?! Is a stupid bloody fucking day of bull shit more important than his birthday?! You are all terrible! At least I don't forget anyone's birthday! I don't know if I should do anything for your birthdays because it wasn't until I talked to Marshall yesterday at sunset on the cliff that overlooks the bay that someone in their right fucking mind wished him a happy birthday! You are very lucky that I am not Marshall because I would never forgive you for forgetting my birthday!" By then, Tom was a full on rage and anger. He saw the fear in the pups and Ryder's eyes, then started to feel bad.

"I'm sorry…I care about Marshall like he is my son. When stuff like this happen, it sends me into rage."

"Y-You're not going to hurt us, are you?" said Chase.

"Don't worry, Chase." The fear in Ryder and the pups' eyes diminished.

"I guess I should be heading off. Later Ryder, later Pups."

Tom left in his car. Chase ran over and went to kiss Skye and Everest went to kiss Marshall. When Chase started to kiss Skye, she pushed him away. Same with Marshall when Everest tried to kiss him.

"What's wrong, Skye?"

"Yeah, what's wrong Marshall?"

Marshall and Skye didn't want to tell them yet, but they can't get around it.

"Chase, Everest…Skye and I are…Dating."

Everyone was shocked that Marshall said this.

"I thought you liked Chase, Skye." Said Everest.

"I thought you liked Everest, Marshall." Said Chase.

"Liked." Said Skye.

"Liked." Said Marshall.

"I love Marshall…With all my heart…I care about him…" said Skye.

"Same…I love you too, Skye."

Chase and Everest began crying. Skye hugged Chase and Marshall hugged Everest.

"I'm sorry Chase. I liked you, but you never made your move."

"What about you, Marshall?" said Everest.

"I liked you, a lot. I was going to ask you out until you came to me and asked if Rocky liked you."

"So?"

"I knew then that you didn't like me like that, so I gave up."

Everest and Chase left, crying. Later that night, Skye was in Marshall's dog house and they were talking. Skye then said something that upset Marshall.

"I…think…we…should…break…up…"

Marshall said nothing, only nodded. Skye gave Marshall one more kiss, then left. Marshall closed and locked his door and stayed in his room, silently crying. Skye, meanwhile, went to Chase's pup house and went in.

"Hey Chase."

"Hi, Skye."

"Chase, would you like to go out with me?" Chase was shocked that Skye would ask that question.

"Aren't you and Marshall dating?"

"We broke up."

"Why did Marshall break up with you?" Chase said, angrily.

"Marshall didn't break up with me, I broke up with him."

"Why?"

"I saw how much you cared."

Skye kissed Chase on the lips and an intense make-out session occurred. Everest saw this and walked to Chase's pup house.

"Hey Chase. Hey Skye." Chase and Skye looked up at Everest, who looked upset.

"What's wrong, Everest?"

"Why are you cheating on Marshall?"

"I'm not…We broke up."

"How did Marshall take it?"

"I am not sure."

The pups were interrupted by the roar of an engine. Tom stepped out of the car and walked over to the pups.

"Hey pups."

"Hey Tom!" said Skye, Chase, and Everest. Skye and Chase returned to their kiss.

"Everest, why is Skye kissing Chase?"

"Skye and Chase are dating. Marshall and Skye broke up."

"Where is Marshall? I need to give him his pup tag. Oh, that reminds me. Here." Tom put a pup tag around Everest. It looked exactly the same as her old one, but it had a holographic projector.

"Thank you Tom!" Everest said, jumping up and licking Tom.

"No problem, Everest." Tom got up and walked to Marshall's pup house and knocked.

"Marshall, its Tom. Can I come in?"

*sniffling* "…Okay…" Marshall opened the door and Tom went in. Everest closely followed Tom and went into Marshall's pup house too.

"Marshall, here is your new pup tag." Tom took off his old one and set it down. He picked up the new one and put it on Marshall. He then pulled out Ryder's phone and paired it with his phone.

"Okay…uh…There! You, Everest, and Skye's pup tags are all paired with Ryder's phone."

"Marshall?" questioned Everest. Tom was in front of Everest enough that Everest couldn't see Marshall.

"Marshall, what's wrong?"

"Skye…Broke up with me…"

"I heard… I am so sorry, pup."

*sniffling* "It…It's okay."

"I think there's another pup that wants to see you." Tom moved out of the way and Everest came in. Marshall knew what he said to her.

"E-E-Everest…I-I-I'm sorry…"

Everest walked over and gave Marshall a kiss.

"I know."

"To be completely honest, I never stopped loving you."

Everest was shocked for two reasons. One, Marshall told Everest that he loved her and that he has felt this for a while.

"I love you too, Marshall."

Everest and Marshall started passionately kissing. Tom smiled, patted Marshall and Everest, then drove away. That night, all the pups slept with someone that they loved and they couldn't dream of a better day than this.


End file.
